<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Save Me by Gwenchanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933269">Don't Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna'>Gwenchanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned KuzuPeko, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't need saving so don't save me next time. (Edited)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A person's brain is a strong, fundamental part of a human body. A person's mind controls actions, emotions and situations. If used properly, it can bring success and happiness in an individual, a sense of contentment and satisfaction most people are looking for in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Despite it being strong and vital, a person's mind can also bring downfall, destruction. For it is capable of feeding a person ideas, lies, ugly thoughts, until he or she has nothing to think of but dying, deprecating, disappearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"><p>It was happening to Hajime at that very moment when he jumped off the bridge, that one Tuesday evening.</p><p> </p><p>He had nothing to live for, nothing worth enduring his life for. Nothing mattered when he let his foot step into air, and then another, and he was falling, into the dark river. He had a bittersweet smile when he did it, his eyes closed, hands resting on both sides of his body.</p><p> </p><p>He had never been so relaxed in his entire life when he felt gravity worked, and he was falling, the chilling air biting his skin. It was cold that night, but he didn't care. Because at last, he would be at rest. He didn't have to struggle for long. It was there. It was calling him. It took a long, painful time, waiting. But in that moment, it was there.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Finally peace.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>It was said that before you die, before everything went blank, your whole life, especially the important details, events and people that made up your years of stay in the world, will flash behind your eyes like a montage in bright lights. It was to remind you that you have lived well, you made people happy, they made you happy for however long, and these memories were so significant that you needed, one last time, to remember them before you closed your eyes and your life ended.</p><p> </p><p>For Hajime, there was nothing. When the ice-cold water swallowed him whole, there was nothing but the pressure, filling up his ears, his nose. He tried looking for it, opening his eyes for what seemed like the very last time, but he saw nothing. Darkness, the black river.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Maybe there was nothing significant in my life at all. No one to remember. I would be losing nothing, and they would be losing no one once I'm gone.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>And then Hajime knew. He knew he made the right decision.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Take me. Please, make it fast. Take all of me.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>His lungs were tightening. The drumming of both the heavy pressure of water and his weakening pulse in his ears was loud, and he started to lose the sense of everything.</p><p> </p><p>His body was screaming for oxygen, it needed oxygen. But Hajime shook his head, as if arguing<em>. </em>His mouth involuntarily opened, and water rushed inside, down his throats, filling up his lungs. His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>It hurts. Was it supposed to hurt?</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>It was painful. He wanted to scream.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Hurry. Hurry up. Kill me now.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p><em>Was it possible to cry under water? Maybe.</em> <em>But the tears were not visible, in the dark, in the river.</em> It was a silly thought. <em>How long did it usually take for a person to die drowning?</em> He should have looked it up to make sure. <em>It hurt</em>, he wanted to scream. All this time, he thought he was used to pain, he should have been numb by then. It was agonizing. Where was the peace he was promised? Who even promised his peace?</p><p> </p><p>He was wondering about those questions when he felt herself blacking out. <em>Finally. </em>He was dying. This was it.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Thank you for nothing.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>At the very last moment, before blackness took over, he felt a warm sensation touched his arm, gripping it. He was hoisted up. And then, absolute darkness.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes once more, it was still dark. Not pitch black. No, it was evening. It was still evening.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked around. He was lying on the grass, under the stars. He was panting, heaving. He coughed, and with that he released a mouthful—no, a lungful—of water. His eyes started to focus in her surroundings, familiar.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em> Where is this place? It looked oddly familiar to me. Was heaven—hell, purgatory —supposed to look the same as my old world? This definitely looked like the riverside I used to go to after school. Odd.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>“You're awake.” A voice said, unfamiliar yet relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness you are awake.”</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the voice came to view, it came from his right. The person, a boy, was sitting beside his lying figure, dripping wet. He couldn't see his face but he could tell he was smiling from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Where am I?” Hesitant, and sounding stupid, he asked. His voice was particularly hoarse compared to the gentle and warm voice of the boy. He coughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tokyo? What were you doing, anyway? I saw you slipped on the railings! You should be more careful next time! You could have died!” The boy said, as if chastising him.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>That was the plan.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>And then with a start, he tried to sit up, only to fall back on the soft grass. His body felt weak.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn't move for now. You inhaled too much water. Seriously, be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” His throat was closing in, and he couldn't breathe. The whole situation was absurd, even to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not dead?” Tears suddenly started falling as he processed what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You're still alive, thank goodness. Like I said, I saw you slipped, and I jumped after you, but the current was quite strong so I lost you for a moment but I managed to find you and pull you up here—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hajime asked the boy in a cold manner.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to sit up this time, and his hands balled into fists. He punched the boy weakly at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?! Why did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do it? Why did you save me?! I was dying! I was supposed to be dying! How dare you interfere! How dare you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! How dare you! I was dying! I should be dead by now! I'm dead. I'm dead—“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stop it!”</em></p><p> </p><p>His wrists were gripped, hard, and his assaults were stopped by the boy's hands.</p><p> </p><p>He was angry. No, he was furious.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Why is this happening to me?</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>It got even more ridiculous when the hands released the grip on him, and unsure arms were wrapped around his shaking body. The boy pulled him into his chest, and his wet cheek was pressed onto damp clothes. Warmth. It felt wrong. He was supposed to be a cold, dead body, floating by the river.</p><p> </p><p>One hand was running up and down his back, a comforting gesture. He continued to tremble, and he realized he was freezing. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry. It's all right. Everything's going to be all right.” His voice was soothing, gentle. He said it into his ear, and he shivered when he felt his lips touching his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“You know that death is not the only option, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. <em>To me, it is.</em></p><p> </p><p>The boy chuckled. He was so close, and he tightened his embrace around him, as if stopping the shaking of his body.</p><p> </p><p>He continued speaking. “It's not. Death will come to you, in the right time, and the right place. You should not go after it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that there are a lot of ways to fight it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's so hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. But life is hard. Where's the fun if it's not?”</p><p> </p><p>Optimism. This boy was too positive for Hajime that he did not have the energy to deal with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go.” He said, pulling away from the warmth, gasping as the chilly wind touched his unprotected body. He needed to be away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I—Wait. I'll take you home.” The boy got up, standing beside him in an instant. Hajime frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to. And I am not thanking you for pulling me out of the water. I didn't need saving.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome.” The boy cheerfully said, and he finally saw his face. He was smiling. He is a skinny young man with notably wide shoulders, sickly pale skin and light gray-green eyes with thick eyelashes. His wet white hair is shoulder-length.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime walked down the riverbank, albeit slow, going to the stairs leading to the deserted main road.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I will walk you home! I feel responsible for you.” He jogged up, and in no time was walking by his side. Hajime's scowl deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to." The boy said, his voice deeper, determined. Hajime huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You ruined my plan.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy scoffed, shrugging off his wet green jacket. He placed it around Hajime's shoulders, and Hajime noticed his teeth chattering. “You're cold. I know the jacket is soaked but it's slightly warm, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have been perpetually cold by now." He muttered, eyes looking ahead.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was stupid.</em> He thought. He didn't want to go back to his apartment. He didn't want to go back to his life.</p><p> </p><p>"I performed CPR on you, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime had to turn his head to look at him. The boy was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me.” The boy smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Your lips are chapped, but still soft. It would be nice if they're a little warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-” </p><p> </p><p>“Your pulse was weak when I hoisted you out of the river, and you were unconscious. I was nervous at first, but I figured the only way to save you was through resuscitation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't need saving." Hajime said again, this time louder and angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“I learned first aid for this kind of situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stopped on his tracks, abrupt, and the boy stopped after a second, throwing him a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't go saving me next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to die. I <em>need</em> to die. You probably don't understand that but I have to die. I could not take this life anymore. I want to die. So bad. Don't save me next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asked. “Why do you need to die? I know life can get very hard but that's not the only situation. Many people are willing to help you. Family. Friends. Strangers. Me. I can help you. Let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My numbers are up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Says me. </em>Hajime thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let's get you home.” He put his arm around his shoulders and they started walking up the stairs and to the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don't want to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “Too bad. I don't bring my date at my apartment during first dates.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Nagito. Komaeda Nagito.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Nagito. </em>Hajime tucked the name at the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the right time for self-introduction. Hajime will be leaving the world soon, there's no need to befriend this stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What's your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. It's uh—Hajime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Hajime. Please don't try to kill yourself next time.” He talked so easily, so relaxed, like he didn't have one problem, or a care in the world. Hajime envied him.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>I can't promise you that.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>“Next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take you out on a date next time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked up at Nagito, saw him looking down at him with a serious expression. He was startled at the the question, appalled.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we already had our first kiss. I think it's appropriate for me to take you out on a proper date next time, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always like this?” Hajime asked, to which Nagito laughed, merrily.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really. I don't know. You seemed to be pulling me closer to your presence. I just have to—I don't know. Sorry.” He chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like him, he thought. So positive, so outgoing, he seemed to be full of energy. And he's kind. And gentle. And warm.</em> Hajime shook the thoughts away.</p><p> </p><p>“So? What do you think?” Nagito asked again, this time a tad bit unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded. “Next time.” And watched as Nagito's lips stretched in a handsome smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hajime was standing by the metal railing the next evening, thoughts far away, eyes even farther. He was looking beyond the darkening sky, the sun just set in the horizon, leaving the moon to glow its brightest to lighten up the night. He thought of the boy—Nagito, and his peaceful eyes and comforting voice, his beautiful smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The events of last night ended with Nagito buying him a cup of ramen at the nearest convenience store just below his apartment's building, telling him funny stories about his dog, his former classmates at Hope's Peak, his silly best friend, Fuyuhiko which was obviously in love with Fuyuhiko's childhood friend Peko, and that Peko is also in love with his best friend but both are oblivious to each other's feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito made Hajime laugh a couple of times as they ate their ramens, and he watched Nagito's face filled with satisfaction whenever he did.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito said he would take him out this coming Saturday, as that was his rest day, and then they could go to the amusement park or have some dinner at this awesome restaurant he knew. They could see a movie at Hajime's apartment after, he suggested, and he could stay the night with his playing monopoly and drinking beer or non-alcoholic beverages—whichever Hajime preferred—or just stay up talking since he didn't have to go back to UTokyo until Monday morning.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime agreed, only because Nagito was excited, like a child on his first trip to the zoo, as he stated his plan, his wind-dried white hair bouncing with him.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled to himself. He wished Nagito came earlier into his life. <em>If only.</em></p><p> </p><p>But he already made up his mind, and despite the fact that there was a kind boy willing to help him get out of the state he was in, who wanted to help him see the good in the world, who was ready to fill up his life with brightness and colors, his plan was still intact. Hajime made this decision long before he met him.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm sorry, Nagito. </em>His note said, written on a tissue paper by a borrowed pen, tucked in the pocket of his large jacket he lent to him last night. He hoped for Nagito to find it after Hajime was done with his plan.</p><p> </p><p>Their Saturday plan was tempting, it sounded fun. Something Hajime hadn't had for the longest time. But he was determined to end his life, as determined as Nagito was when he said he'd make him happy.</p><p> </p><p>When he let himself drop to the dark, cold surface, he was still thinking of those three words. He was really sorry. But Nagito was not enough, the knowledge of being with him was not enough to end his pain, the agony of living his life.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>I'm sorry, Nagito.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>And when the oddly familiar feel of the water filling up his lungs and his whole body started, one bright image flashed behind his eyes. Hajime smiled despite the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito's face when he was looking at him, especially when he was smiling at him, was the last thing Hajime saw before completely succumbing to the darkness he was waiting for so long.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he knew, for real, there was peace. It was here.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Don't go saving me next time.</em>
    </p><p> </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, Nagito is kinda different since this is an au and ultimate talents doesn't exist in this story. </p><p>Instead of Nagito being obsessed with hope, I made him an optimistic person here. A person despite of having his own problems, he'll help someone who need his help and show that person that there's always hope in life.<br/>But too bad that it's too late for Hajime just like what he said.</p><p>UTokyo is also known as Todai or University of Tokyo.</p><p>Thank you for reading this story!<br/>I hope that you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>